Fools On Easter
(Easter morning, day. At a park, a big field where a lot of easter eggs are hidden. It's an easter egg hunt being held at the park. It shows Lincoln and Luan, wearing nice clothes, are carrying easter baskets) LUAN: 'Man, I can't wait for this easter egg hunt! (to Lincoln) Can you? '''LINCOLN: '''I couldn't agree more! I can't to win this hunt! (to the viewers) Every year, Royal Woods host this huge easter egg hunt at this park, and every year, Luan use her pranky ways to win. Not this time! I got a plan. (It shows Luan is behind a tree) '''LUAN: '(to the viewers, slyly) What Lincoln didn't know is not today is just Easter, it's April Fools Day as well, and I got a few tricks up my sleeve. I'm hopping ''with excitement. (laughs) '''LINCOLN: '(off screen) Luan! Where are you?! 'LUAN: '(to the viewers) I gotta go. (to Lincoln) Coming! (It cuts to Lynn Sr. and Rita, wearing nice clothes, are at a table) 'LYNN SR.: '''Now isn't this great, honey? A beautiful Easter morning at the park, and an easter egg hunt is about to start. '''RITA: '''Yup, it's sad that the others didn't want to go. '''LYNN SR.: '''I heard that they're in Lisa's bomb shelter because they're afraid to get pranked. '''RITA: '''Yeah, and look at this year's easter bunny! (Rita pulls up Lily to show her in a bunny costume) '''LILY: '(giggles) Poo poo. (At home, it shows the other sisters are in the bomb shelter) '''LYNN: '''I can't believe we have to be stuck in Lisa's bomb shelter during Easter! I should be stuffing my mouth with chocolate! '''LUNA: LIly's lucky to go because she's this year easter bunny! (scoffs) 'LANA: '''Yeah, Lori! Way to waste our Easter! '''LORI: '''But it's April Fools Day too! Luan can always pull a prank! '''LUCY: '''Fair point. Sigh, I guess we just stay here and miss the big easter egg hunt. (The others sigh in dispear that they'll miss out on Easter. Lana notices that a sibling is missing from the group) '''LANA: '''Wait a minute. Where's Lola? (At the park, Lola, wearing a nice dress, is hiding in a bush with a basket) '''LOLA: '(to the viewers, sneakily) What Luan and the others didn't notice that I sneak out and come to the hunt undetected. (see's a bronze egg) Oh, a bronze egg! (Lola puts the bronze egg in her dress pocket. It cuts to Luan and Lincoln is about to hunt some eggs. An announcer with an air horn) 'ANNOUNCER: '''Okay, kids! Who's ready to hunt some egg?! (The kids cheer in excitement, Luan and Lincoln glares at each other while a lightling bolt strike across their faces) '''LINCOLN: '''I'm ''hopping ''with excitement! '''LUAN: '''This is gonna be ''egg-celent! 'ANNOUNCER: '''3... 2... 1... GO!!! (blew air horn) (The kids frantically runs around the park in search for eggs. Some were actually stealing each other's eggs. It shows Lincoln with an almost full basket. He looks at Luan, who is at a full basket too) '''LINCOLN: '''She's not gonna beat me! (Lincoln then search for more eggs in places at the park like the duck pond, fountain, and even the bathroom. Meanwhile, Lola is running around the park taking eggs from others) '''LOLA: '(laughs) My basket is getting more eggs! I'm gonna beat Luan once and for all! (It cuts to Lincoln searching for more eggs, he looks in a hole of a tree to find a golden egg, he gasps) 'LINCOLN: '''No way! I'm keeping this puppy! (He hides the golden egg in his pocket. It cuts to Luan searching for eggs, she trips on an egg and falls. She gets up and spits out some dirt and grass, she notices a silver egg near her foot) '''LUAN: '''Ooh! A pretty silver egg! (Luan takes the silver egg and hides it in her ponytail) TWENTY MINUTES LATER (It shows the kids are still hunting for eggs, the announcer blew his air horn again) '''ANNOUNCER: '''Time's up! Time for judging! (The announcer then look at the baskets of the contestants, some baskets have very little eggs and some have a lot of eggs. It cuts to Luan and Lincoln, they each have baskets that are equal to each other. They see Lola with her basket almost filled like the two of them) '''LINCOLN: '''Lola, what are you doing here? '''LOLA: '''Oh, hey, Linky. (glares at Luan) Hey, Luan. '''LUAN: '''You couldn't resist the egg hunt too? '''LOLA: '''Duh! I want to stuff my face with cholocate! Also, I found this bronze egg. '''LUAN: '''Get out. I found a silver egg! '''LINCOLN: '''And I found a gold egg! (The trio then pulls out their respective eggs. The announcer then walks to Luan, Lincoln, and Lola) '''ANNOUNCER: '''You guys found the three mystery eggs? '''LINCOLN: '''Yeah, we each found one. I found mine in a hole. '''LOLA: '''I found mine in a bush. '''LUAN: '''And I found mine in a patch of grass. '''ANNOUNCER: '''Wow, people been searching these eggs for years, and you three found them! You guys are the winners of the easter egg hunt! (The three of them all cheer in excitement, people clap for them. Rita and Lynn Sr. runs to their children) '''LYNN SR.: '''Great job, kids! I'm proud of you all! '''RITA: '''Nice job, kids! '''LILY: '''Poo poo! '''ANNOUNCER: '''The prize for winning the contest is the eggs themselves! They're chocolate! (The three eagerly see the color of the eggs are actually wrappers. They tear off the wrappers to show it's indeed chocolate. Lincoln got milk chocolate, Lola got white chocolate, and Luan got dark chocolate) '''LOLA: '''I can't wait to stuff my mouth in chocolate! '''LINCOLN: '''You better believe it! '''LUAN: '''Better ''choco-late ''then never! (laughs) Get it? '''RITA: '''Better call Dr. Feinstein and make three dentist appointments. (Lincoln begins to eat his chocolate, he takes a bite of it and savors the chocolate. He swallows it as he hears ticking from his milk chocolate egg) '''ANNOUNCER: '''It's ticking! (Everyone in the park, except for the Louds, all run away in terror. Lincoln then looks at the egg in shock and his chocolate egg exploded, covering his face with milk chocolate) '''LINCOLN: '(stunned) What just happened?! (Laun breaks down laughing at this) 'LUAN: '''Easter Fools! I secretly put a small bomb inside the egg! (laughs) '''LINCOLN: '''Dagnabbit! I forgot it's almost April Fools Day! (Lola laughs at Lincoln as well, she bites into her chocolate. She hears ticking in her white chocolate egg too) '''LOLA: '(shocked) No! (Her chocolate egg exploded, covering Lola's entire face with white chocolate) 'LOLA: '''My face! My beautiful face! (Luan laughs at Lola, she eats her chocolate egg to find it's ticking as well) '''LUAN: '(annoyed) Oh, crud... (Luan's chocolate egg exploded, covering her face with dark chocolate. Lola and Lincoln laughs at Luan) 'LOLA AND LINCOLN: '''Easter Fools! '''LOLA: '''We end up doing the same thing to you and... '''LINCOLN: '''We planted a small bomb in your egg too! (Lola and Lincoln high five each other) '''LUAN: '''I guess you did. Good prank. (laughs) (The the three of them laughs) '''RITA: '''Well, isn't this fun? '''LYNN SR.: '''Well, I guess that was ''un-egg-pexted! ''(laughs, but stops) Luan, you're grounded. '''LUAN: '''Aw, man! '''RITA: '''Honey! '''LYNN SR.: '''Fine, since it's Easter. I'll let this slide. '''LUAN: '(sighs in relief) Thank goodness. 'LINCOLN: '(chuckles) It was a good prank, I admit it. 'LUAN: '(blushes) Oh, thank you. 'LINCOLN: '''Lola, Luan. Happy Easter Fools. '''LUAN AND LOLA: '''Happy Easter Fools, Lincoln. (The three share a hug with each other) '''RITA: '''C'mon, let's go home and get the chocolate off of your faces. (At home, Lincoln, Luan, and Lincoln, in bathrobes, are cleaning their faces with towels) '''LOLA: '''Finally, the chocolate is gone off of my face. '''LINCOLN: '''I wonder how the others are doing in Lisa's bomb shelter. '''LUAN: '''They're gonna get an ''egg-''cellent suprise. (laughs) '''LOLA AND LINCOLN: '''What did you do? (It cuts to the bomb shelter where the others are bored. Lana notices seven easter baskets near them) '''LANA: '''Check it out! (The others run to the easter baskets, Lori picks up a card and reads it) '''LORI: '"Here's a special Easter surprise from yours truly, Luan". (touced) That's sweet of her. '''LUNA: '''Yeah, I guess since it's Easter, she has a change of heart. '''LYNN: '''Let's dig in! (The sisters eagerly grab a basket and takes an egg. They each eat an egg, but they find ticking in each of the baskets, shocking them. It cuts to an outskirt of the city where an huge explosion that is made of chocolate occurs. It cuts back to Lisa's bomb shelter where everyone and the bomb shelter is covered in chocolate) '''LORI: '''Well, that was literally ''un-egg-pexted. '' '''LUNA: '''Dude, not now. THE END Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn, Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lana, Lola, Lily * Jill Talley as Rita * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. * Unknown as Announcer ** Leni and Lisa have no lines in this fanfiction. Trivia * How is it possible that there were seven baskets if Leni's name was not in the script like we think she doesn't appear in this fanfiction? Category:Episodes